The Dex! Jirachi! Episode 43!
|image=43.jpg|Epnumber=43|airdate=7 Jan 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Delibird|next=Ludicolo}} The Dex! Jirachi! Episode 43! is the forty-third episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by New Star Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Wish Pokémon, Jirachi! It aired on January 7th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * The poem read at the beginning of the episode ("The Bamboo leaves rustle, shaking away in the eves. The stars twinkle, on the gold and silver grains of sand. The five color paper strips I have already written. The stars twinkle, they watch us from heaven"), comes from a traditional Japanese song about 'Tanabata', a popular star festival which translates to "Evening of the Seventh". * The celebration takes place over the entire summer, but is most closely associated with July 7th. * Everyone writes a wish on a small piece of paper called 'Tanzaku', and then hangs it on a wish tree, burns it, or sends it down a river. * Jirachi's design is based on a combination of this festival, as well as the popular idea of wishing on a star. * Jirachi is the lightest Steel-type Pokémon, and is the first Pokémon ever to be distributed through Nintendo Wi-Fi. * It wakes up once every 1000 years, but during that time, it will grant wishes written on one of the three tags on its body. * The three wishes concept may also tie it into genies. * Jirachi's name comes from the Russian word "Zhelat" and the Japanese word "Sachi". Both of these words translate to "wish". * Jirachi has a third eye on its stomach known as its "True Eye". The Pokemon Creation Myth Etc. * It seems very unlikely that a Pokémon would evolve to perfectly match a human saying and custom. * Usually it should work the other way around, the phrase "Quiet as a Mouse" comes from the fact that mice are quiet. * What if humans invented these Pokémon. It could help explain many of the Pokémon modeled after human creations like Vanilluxe. * No Pokédex entries ever entirely state the legend of Jirachi as fact. * This seems similar to an essay by C.S. Lewis, where he addresses the struggle to separate reality from myth in religion. * It seems impossible that one could capture a deity like Arceus and use it for battle. * What if old myths about Jirachi made it become the wish-giving legend it is now. * Some Pokémon could have evolved into what they are because of what people wanted them to be. Battle Strategy ' Sub-Calm Mind ' * Item: Leftovers (Unspecified) * Ability: Serene Grace * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: 255 HP / 148 Def / 108 Spe * Moves: ** Calm Mind ** Substitute ** Thunderbolt ** Flash Cannon * Substitute allows Jirachi to safely boost its Special Stats with Calm Mind. * Flash Cannon acts as a strong STAB, while Thunderbolt gives good coverage. 'Random Thoughts' * On rain teams, swap Thunderbolt for Thunder, as it never misses in the rain and is more powerful. * Psyshock can replace Flash Cannon if you are worried of Special Walls. * Jirachi can work as a good Choice Scarf user with max Attack and Speed. Gallery 43.jpg Jirachi Intro.JPG|Intro Jirachi.JPG|Jirachi Title Card Jirachi Battle.JPG|Battle Set Jirachi End.JPG|End Card Pokemon Creation Myth - Jirachi.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Jirachi Category:Jirachi Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Category:Serene Grace Category:Calm Mind Category:Substitute Category:Flash Cannon Category:Thunderbolt Category:Thunder Category:Choice Scarf Category:Psyshock Category:Leftovers